


Not All Bad

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Dean's thankful to have such a loving brother.





	Not All Bad

Sam knew how Dean felt.

There was no way they could have saved that girl. In that moment, as the blade plunged through her heart, both boys were useless. Dean radiated distress and Sam could practically hear his self-deprecating thoughts from across the room. Dean’s head hung while he stood in front of the brothers’ shared bed, unsure of what to do.

Sam sighed softly and padded towards Dean, wrapping his arms around the older man as soon as he could.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Sam breathed, kissing Dean’s clothed shoulder.

Hundreds of people die in their line of work. It’s the reason their line of work exists. But it still gets to the both of them when younger people die, people who haven’t even graduated high school yet.

Sam took the liberty of slowly undressing Dean while continuing to whisper soothing reassurances in Dean’s ear. Once down to his boxers, Sam instructed Dean to lay on the bed while he undressed. Moments later, Sam clothes and all the lights were off and Sam was sliding under the comforters. Dean rolled over and wrapped himself around Sam’s torso. Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s soft hair, careful to avoid the new cut on Dean’s forehead that would need to be checked out and cleaned. It can wait until the morning though. Sam knows what Dean needs right now and just how to give it to him.

“Do you need some love from Daddy?”

Dean nodded his head, not a trace of hesitation in the movement. Sam moved Dean onto his back gently. Dean brought his hands up to Sam’s face and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Sam wasted no time and his hand descended down to the inside of Dean’s boxers where his half-hard cock was quickly growing in Sam’s palm. Dean pulled away to breathe and Sam took the opportunity to suck hickeys into Dean’s neck.

In no time at all, Dean was fully hard and a whimpering mess. Sam knew just how Dean liked his handjobs and Dean clawed desperately at his younger brother’s back.

“Daddy,” Dean begged.

“I’m right here, it’s okay,” Sam assured. “Let go, baby boy. Let it all go. Come for Daddy.”

And by god, Dean did. Sam placed light kisses all over Dean’s face until he came down from his high and eventually fell asleep.

Sam grabbed a t-shirt from the floor to clean him and laid back in his spot. He pulled Dean into his chest.

“I love you,” Sam smiled, kissing Dean on the temple.


End file.
